


Pressure

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, Toys, Weight Kink, idk how this happened tbh, just something I was thinking about, kinks?, limited dialogue, porn with a little plot, protective!robert, pure filth, vulnerable!aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: Aaron likes the weight of Robert's body, protecting his.orbasically 3k of random filth that was in my head.





	Pressure

The first few times it happened, Robert just thought that maybe Aaron was turning into a cuddler, more comfortable than he had been before and finally just loosening up enough to relax. It started with him edging closer on the sofa over a matter of days, he’d started life pressed up against the opposite arm and by the following week he’d lay watching Top Gear with his back pressed against Roberts chest, the older man’s arms laying comfortably across his chest as he placed light kisses into his messy curls. 

The next development came a few days later, it was normal now for Aaron to sit directly against Robert rather than start at the other end of the sofa and shuffle his way upwards across the space of an evening. He’d slid into his usual spot, face sweetly pressed into the crook of Roberts neck as he watched TV, arms tightening around Roberts mid-section as his legs curled under his seated form, Roberts feet firmly on the carpet below. They were watching Doctor Who now, something of Roberts choosing that Aaron had moaned about before but nowadays he would happily sit next to Robert, casually paying attention but more interested in the cuddles that came with TV time. 

Robert had felt the change probably even before Aaron did properly. He’d noticed a quickening in Aaron’s breathing, a slight nervousness as his fingers clung to Roberts nightshirt, the lack of attention on the TV and how Aaron had been casually stealing glances at Robert throughout the whole episode. Normally Robert would pause the TV, make sure Aaron was okay and ask if he’d rather do something else but there was something curious about the way Aaron was silent, as though he was contemplating something, arguing in his mind and Robert could practically hear the cogs turning as he began to move. 

It started with a kiss, a gentle kiss to the soft skin of Roberts neck, nuzzling his nose into Roberts scent and then placing another soft kiss, then another and another. Robert relaxed into the sensation, sighing contently until they leaned into each others embrace, the tender moment making Robert almost sleepy as he watched the show. It was when Aaron shuffled even closer that things felt different and within seconds he’d slid himself neatly onto Roberts lap, pressing his face shyly into Roberts shoulder awaiting his reaction. 

Robert stilled for a nanosecond, assessing the situation before sliding his arms around Aaron’s body, the younger man feeling smaller as he curled up in his lap. He tightened his grip protectively and Aaron’s nervousness evaporated, melting into the older man’s embrace and sighing contently into his neck, pushing his lips softly against his skin once more before whispering a muffled “Love you” and smiling into his neck as Robert returned his words. 

It became a regular thing after that, the first few days were difficult with Aaron feeling apprehensive but Robert had calmed his nerves, tugging at his t-shirt with a “C’mere you” until he was seated in his special place. It quickly became normal, Aaron not even bothering to sit on the sofa most nights, instead crawling comfortably into Roberts lap and burying his face into his neck happily. It was something unspoken, they didn’t talk about Aaron’s need for closeness or about what it meant but they were both aware and Robert found Aaron’s vulnerability endearing, protectively wrapping his arms around the younger man as they did something so mundane as watch late night television. 

Later, in bed they would resume their normal position - Aaron was the little spoon, always had been but his need for the protection of Robert became the unspoken silence between them. Robert knew what Aaron wanted, knew he craved Roberts body engulfing his own, knew it must be something to do with the pressure, the safety of it all that made Aaron feel calm and content. He just didn’t know how to address it without Aaron completely shutting down and refusing to speak about it, so he took that thought and put it into action, finding a way to test Aaron’s want without forcing him to talk about it. 

It started with Robert holding Aaron a bit tighter every night, his strong arms fixed firmly around Aaron’s torso, kisses placed on his bare shoulder and his leg resting securely on top of Aaron’s thigh, keeping him in place. Over a few nights he pushed further, leaning his body over Aaron’s and eventually laying on top of him, chest to his back as Aaron’s fingers threaded through his on the pillow. It became so monumental to their relationship that eventually Aaron couldn’t sleep without the weight of Robert pressing heavily on top of his body, the rhythm of his heartbeat vibrating through his body. 

The more comfortable Aaron got with their quiet time spent alone the more he craved Roberts touch in other parts of his existence too. They’d be driving in the car and Robert would have his large hand pushing firmly on Aaron’s thigh, they’d have a drink in the pub and he’d do it again. Most people probably put it down to PDA and comfort but it had developed long past that now. Robert represented Love, Security and Ownership, Aaron wanted nothing more than to be Roberts, he craved the protective side of Robert that looked after him, treated him so carefully yet so possessively at the same time.

Their new found lifestyle slipped into their sex lives quite fluidly. Aaron had grabbed for his cock desperately as Robert pounded in and out of him, something Robert had explicitly told him not to do. It was when Robert had pinned his arms roughly above his head that he’d lost it, quivering madly as the blood rushed south and he’d painted his stomach with white hot cum, unravelling as Robert had whispered “Good boy” into his ear. They explored more now, Robert rather happy to take over the protective, dominant role as Aaron found himself, they enjoyed the exploration, the firsts and pushing limits. 

A favourite memory had been Aaron, tied to the bed with the same tie he’d called ugly just that morning, his arms pinned to the headboard as Robert lay on top of him, the pressure of every inch of his body weighing down on him as Robert let his tongue explore the inside of Aaron’s mouth, then down to his neck, grazing his teeth across Aaron’s stubble before locating his pulse and sucking to form a hypersensitive bruise, marking him for all to see. Aaron had ejaculated rather quickly, just from the sensation of Robert grinding his hips against his, whispering filthy thoughts into his ear. 

Of course they made use of Aaron’s new favourite place; Roberts lap had proved to be the source of comfort as well as pleasure, Aaron could only chain out barely coherent vowels as his hips were slammed up and down onto Roberts waiting erection, his hands clinging desperately to Roberts shoulders as Robert’s thumbs dug into his hipbones, lifting him up and down with a constant rhythm until they both went over the edge. Afterwards Aaron would curl into his special place on Robert’s lap, barely having the energy to go clean himself up, instead letting his naked form be wrapped by Roberts equally naked body, stroking his fingertips up and down his skin protectively .

Even when Robert was away on business there was always an alternative source of pleasure. They’d taken up a new hobby between them, exploring various sex toys in the comfort of their own home, making use of the uninterrupted hours as they went from one gadget to the next. The first time Aaron used a plug Robert was packing for an overnight stay in Leeds. He’d begged Robert to move the dates around and Robert had almost given in before he’d remembered the gift he’d bought Aaron only a few days before. He’d presented the small box to a wide-eyed Aaron whose lips had trembled at the thought of using such a thing, before bending him over and preparing his body for a completely new wave of pleasure. 

Aaron tasted as he had always done, sweet and musky, it was a wonder how Robert had managed to pull himself away. He’d had his tongue in his arse for the best part of ten minutes now, listening to Aaron unravel with a string of incoherent babbling as his legs shook for release, gripping onto the bed post to keep himself in place as Robert pulled his arse-cheeks apart, pushing his tensed up tongue deep into Aaron’s hole, joining it with one finger, then two, scissoring them as widely as he could manage while Aaron moaned his name over and over. 

He’d pulled away reluctantly just before Aaron gave into his body’s needs and came across the bedsheets. Aaron had whined at the loss of contact, his sound effects turning to that of wild desire as Robert replaced his fingers and tongue with the large butt plug. “How does that feel baby?” Robert had asked, pushing Aaron down onto his stomach and laying on top of him. “Full” Aaron groaned “So fucking full” he let Robert grind down onto his arse, pushing his arse into his crotch momentarily to feel the sensation of the intrusion before moaning desperately for contact. 

He’d been given strict instruction not to touch while Robert was away, and God, that was proving to be more than difficult. Every time Aaron so much as swung his hips he’d be knocked back with a wave of pleasure and the thought of Robert doing unspeakable things to the most private parts of his body. He lasted nine hours before he got desperate, texting Robert and then even prank calling him when he didn’t reply instantly. Robert of course knew he was at his limit, if it wasn’t for the excessive phone contact it was the lack of grammar or punctuation in any of his barely readable texts. 

He finally called him back just after midnight, leaving him an extra five hours to drive himself wild with anticipation and safe in the knowledge that he knew Aaron well enough to know he wouldn’t dare to remove the plug himself. Aaron picked up instantly, the quiver in his voice evident over the phone and Robert could just picture him on their bed, all fours and _fucking shaking_ as Robert’s velvet voice instructed him through the phone. He’d been given permission for a wank, but that was the only contact he could have and damn right he knew not to test his boundaries or he wouldn’t get whatever treat Robert was planning for him when he got home the next morning. 

His messy handjob hadn’t lasted more than a few minutes, he was that far over the edge with the overly-filled pressure in his arse that as soon as he got a hand on his cock he was trembling and babbling, he could practically hear Roberts smirk down the phone as he whispered filthy words down the receiver and by the time he’d painted white stripes across his torso he was exhausted. Robert had spoke softly and lovingly with his sweet goodnight and barely got a mumble in response from Aaron, spent and sprawled over the sticky, wet sheets. Robert couldn’t wait to see his face tomorrow. 

Aaron hadn’t had the greatest nights sleep, in between waking to the hypersensitivity of the plug in his arse and his cock hardening at every light brush of the bed sheets he was excited, more than excited for the thought of Robert coming home the next morning and giving him everything he needed. He was counting down the hours from three-am and by the time Roberts tyres crunched the gravel of the driveway at quarter-to-seven Aaron was wired, buzzing and overly electric. 

He hadn’t bothered going downstairs to greet him, knowing that he’d be dragged back up to their bedroom anyway. Instead he sat on his knees on the bed waiting patiently for Robert to make his way upstairs. When he did he leaned against the doorway with a trademark smirk plastered across his face, gasping at the sight of Aaron all ready and waiting and _desperate_ as he bit his bottom lip in anticipation. Aaron watched in awe as Robert slid out of his leather jacket, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and then unfastening his belt buckle, letting his trousers, then white Calvins pool at the floor. 

Robert didn’t need to ask for a thing, instead stroking his fingers through Aaron’s hair as he took his cock inside his mouth, feeling the weight of it on his tongue as he sucked him to full mast. Robert murmuring a slur of _That’s my boy_ and _God, I’ve missed you_ as Aaron bobbed his head up and down, slicking his leaking cock with saliva as he hummed thirstily around his length. It took barely a few minutes for Roberts erection to throb, craving the tight warmth of Aaron’s arse, he’d been thinking about him all night, waiting at home fully prepped and desperate with want. 

He pulled his mouth away, tugging him in for a kiss by his sweat-soaked hair and letting his tongue slide around his mouth, savouring his own personal taste. He whispered a short instruction between hard kisses, _on your knees_ and swept his tongue across his bottom lip as he watched Aaron obey, resting his forearms on the bed with his arse teasingly hovering in front of Robert, his legs spread just enough for a great view of the plug embedded in his channel. Robert took a moment to admire the scene, tracing his fingertips down each part of his spine and then teasingly dragging them down the crease of his arse and back up again. 

Without warning he pulled his hand back and landed an audible smack on to his cheek, his cock throbbing impossibly harder at the sight of a red mark blemishing Aaron’s pale skin and the delightful sound of Aaron’s moaning. He rubbed roughly, kneading the flesh of his arse before landing another and then another in exactly the same place, Aaron resorting to biting down on his fist as he released moan after moan from his hoarse throat. The sensation of Robert’s hand on his arse was pleasing enough but with the added motion of it rocking the plug each time he brought his hand down, Aaron was slowly turning delirious with the sensitivity.   
Robert leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss at the base of his spine, trailing them down, open-mouthed until he was dragging his tongue across the hot, red welt left by his large hand. He peppered kisses around the area before moving down further, nudging the base of the plug with the tip of his nose as Aaron groaned desperately, pushing his arse further into Roberts face. He reached out his hand to tug at the base suggestively, listening to the gasps and whimpers as he pulled and pushed it back in until finally with one fell swoop he yanked the plug away and replaced the emptiness in his fluttering hole with his tongue, pushing as deeply as he could and stroking his tongue around the hypersensitive walls of muscle contracting as Aaron whined, grinding his arse against the intrusion desperately. 

When Robert pulled away he slid three fingers easily in his tongues place, he’d never seen Aaron so open, so willing. He pistoned them in and out, twisting and turning until he located Aaron’s prostate and rubbed it furiously, as Aaron whined and swore his way through his orgasm, shooting his load almost painfully across the sheets and collapsing as his shaking legs gave way. Robert grinned as he removed his fingers, laying his body over the top of Aaron’s, chest to his sticky, sweat-glistening back as he listened to his breathing regulate. He pushed a hand down on the underside of Aaron’s thigh, lifting it slightly so his cock-head could easily slide into Aaron’s already used hole, the younger man putting up feeble protest before whining _Fuck Yes!_ as the tip breeched his ring of muscle. 

He tiredly pushed his arse into Roberts lap, letting his cock push all the way through his most sensitive area as Robert’s weight piled on top of him until he was flush against his body, kissing his shoulder and neck where the goosebumps were in full force. He rocked his hips gently as Robert bit and sucked at the back if his neck, his dark, wet curls tickling Roberts nose as his hands roamed Aaron’s body, starting at his chest, tweaking his nipple playfully and finally settling on his hip bone. Surprisingly it didn’t take long for Aaron’s second orgasm to build, his cock was painfully throbbing now as Robert’s hips clumsily stuttered into his, unorganised and wayward as he tried to fuck into him without taking his weight away. 

Roberts large hand fisted Aaron’s cock until his second load spurted across the soiled sheets, he bit down on Aaron’s shoulder as he groaned, riding his way through his own orgasm as Aaron’s walls contracted around him. He pulled himself out, the feeling of emptiness indescribable for Aaron who lay in an exhausted stupor, smiling warmly as Robert lay back on top of him - the pressure of his body on his a much needed necessity for his relaxation. Robert murmured an _I love you_ that vibrated through Aaron’s entire core, his hot breath on his ear and arms protectively wrapped around his torso. _I love you too_ Aaron breathed, safe in his embrace as he let his tired eyes give in to sleep.


End file.
